


Paralysis

by chocochurros



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocochurros/pseuds/chocochurros
Summary: Quick poem I wrote at the beginning of August about the terrors of sleep paralysis.





	Paralysis

Falling asleep, I let myself drift;  
my body's lifted and carried downstream.  
I slowly feel myself begin to sink,  
aware that I left the light on, it seems -  
when lo! behold! I'm suddenly seized  
by the sensation of being held down.  
A gravely voice threatens to make itself known,  
growling, "there's no escaping the dark now."  
I tremble involuntarily;  
it feels like death is near.  
Paralyzed with nothing else to do, I watch  
the clock, both too fast and too slow in my fear.  
As hard as I try, I can't manage  
to wrench my gaze away.  
As minutes tick, I wonder if  
this will be my final day.  
My muscles don't respond, no matter  
how I powerlessly strain.  
This hell both flashes past and stretches on  
as I brace myself for the culminating pain.  
But it's suddenly over, after a brief eternity;  
The world ceases to shake.  
I jerk up and check around my bed,  
my racing heart seeming to ache.  
I finally quiver in hesitant relief,  
only then allowing myself to relax.  
I'm still wary of strange voices that might  
return for a second attack.  
It's strange that I can move now;  
my limbs aren't quite used to it yet.  
Wondering if it was all a dream, I then try once more  
To shakily settle my sleep debt.


End file.
